The present invention relates to the technical field of graphic display equipment, and more specifically relates to a full-laminated LCD module and a method for assembly the same.
A conventional LCD module is schematically illustrated in FIGS. 1-2. The conventional LCD module as shown comprises a protective layer 1′ (a screen protective glass or a touch screen), a liquid crystal panel 2′ and a backlight module 3′, wherein a supporting rack 4′ that clamps and fix the position of the backlight module 3′ is provided around a surface of the backlight module 3′. The liquid crystal panel 2′ is positioned on the supporting rack 4′. To prevent breakage of the liquid crystal panel 2′ when the liquid crystal panel 2′ is fixed and tightened to the supporting rack 4′, a first buffer gasket 41′ is provided at a contact surface between the supporting rack 4′ and the liquid crystal panel 2′. Platforms 42′ that limit the lateral movement of the liquid crystal panel 2′ are provided around the supporting rack 4′. Positioning press bars 5′ that limit the vertical movement of the liquid crystal panel 2′ are provided on the platforms 42′. The protective layer 1′ is mounted on the front surfaces of the positioning press bars 5′. To prevent breakage of the liquid crystal panel 2′ when it is fixed and tightened to the positioning press bars 5′, second buffer gaskets 51′ are provided at the contact surface between the positioning press bars 5′ and the liquid crystal panel 2′.
In a conventional LCD module, the supporting rack 4′ and its first buffer gasket 41′ form a gap between the liquid crystal panel 2′ and the backlight module 3′. The platforms 42′, the positioning press bars 5′ and the second buffer gaskets 51′ form a gap between the liquid crystal panel and the protective layer. The liquid crystal panel and the protective layer are usually made of glass, and glass is subject to warping during processing. The larger the screen being made, the greater the screen will warp. Warping of a screen having a size of 84 inches can be as great as 5-8 mm. To prevent downgraded image quality or impact against the liquid crystal panel causing breakage of the liquid crystal panel when the liquid crystal panel touches the backlight module during installation due to its warpage and also its own weight, the platforms are formed with greater heights, thereby creating even a larger gap. The gap results in light loss which reduce image clarity. Also, the greater the gap is, the greater the light loss will be. Further, a greater gap means limitation of the viewing angle of the LCD module, and vapor condensed in the gap will blur the back surface of the liquid crystal panel and the surface of the backlight module and develop molds thereon. On the other hand, the clamping structure formed by the supporting rack and the positioning press bars will cause uneven light reflection of edge lights and light distortion at the clamped area and unclamped area, thereby resulting in dots of light leakage at the edge portions of edge lights.
CN 102566808A discloses a touch display device, in which positioning press bars are not used. The touch sensor protective layer is directly adhered to the front surface of the liquid crystal panel. Although the resulting full-laminated touch display device eliminates the gap between the touch sensor element and the liquid crystal display module and thus reduces light loss, the touch sensor element of the disclosed touch display device is still fixed on the platforms of a rear shell. Since the liquid crystal panel and the touch sensor element are adhered together, omitting the positioning press bars further enlarges the gap between the liquid crystal panel and the backlight module. Further, there is a tolerance for displacement between the liquid crystal panel and the protective layer after they are adhered together. When the protective layer having a larger size in the full-laminated screen is inserted and fixed into the fixing slots of an outer frame, it is also required to position and fix the liquid crystal panel which has a smaller size in the full-laminated screen into the slots of the backlight module at the same time under a condition that the four edges of the liquid crystal panel are not visible during installation. This step of positioning both the protective layer and the liquid crystal panel at the same time plus the aforementioned tolerance are very likely to result in impact of the fragile liquid crystal panel during installation that will break the liquid crystal panel. Accordingly, the yield rate is very low according to the currently available installation procedure of a full-laminated touch display module, thereby increasing the manufacturing cost.